The invention relates to a universal varnishing machine with retaining and rotating device. Retaining devices are used for the varnishing or painting of body parts of a motor vehicle. The parts to be varnished are either suspended in the retaining devices or placed thereon.
Unfortunately, in the devices of known construction, the mobility of the parts is very limited. The desired "two-side varnishing" in one operation is not possible or can only be carried out with difficulty by means of a complex procedure.
Often, this results in defects in the quality of the varnishing.